villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doofenshmirtz (1914)
The 1914 version of Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist in the Phineas & Ferb episode; Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon. He's the 1914 counterpart of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and presumably an ancestor. Unlike most of Doofenshmirtz's counterparts, this Doofenshmirtz is shown to be more competent than his original counterpart, as he was able to capture two of his rivals, and force another explorer to work for him in exchange for her mother's safety, and then ends up betraying her as well. History This Doofenshmirtz is a treasure hunter, and is rivals with Ohio Flynn (the 1914 version of Phineas Flynn), Rhode Island Fletcher (the 1914 version of Ferb Fletcher), and the 1914 counterpart of Perry the Platypus. He seeked to unleash the power of the great Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon. First he went to a snowy mountain to acquire the Amulet of Juatchadoon. When Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher grabbed the amulet, Doofenshmirtz showed up, applauding in a calm manner. Just as he and his minion Norm (the 1914 equivalent of Norm) were about to steal the amulet, the Abominable Snowman, presumably guarding the amulet, arrived and chased the four. Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher managed to escape with the amulet while Doofenshmirtz and his minion ended up getting grabbed and tossed by the snow beast. Doofenshmirtz survived, but still wanted the amulet to summon the Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon. Being intelligent in nature, he kidnaps Isabella's mother, and blackmailed her into tricking Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher into journeying to the Temple of Juatchadoon so that her mother won't be harmed. After the three, and the 1914 version of Candace (who joined their group, so she could bust Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher), managed to reach the center of the Temple of Juatchadoon, Doofenshmirtz arrived in an over-dramatic way and traps them in a cage. He then let Isabella out as she revealed that she was working for Doofenshmirtz, who then betrayed Isabella by trapping her in the same hole that her mother was in. Having got what he wanted, he then used the amulet of Juatchadoon to summon the Corn Colossus. Just as he was about to unleash the Corn Colossus on the heroes, Perry the Platypus arrived in a more over-dramatic style with several backup singers, while at the same time rescuing the other. Taking no regard in this, Doofenshmirtz commanded the Corn Colossus to attack Perry the Platypus and his backup singers, but Ohio Flynn managed to turn the Colossus' attention by breaking a corn in half. While Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher, Candace, Isabella and her mother were being chased by the Corn Colossus, Doofenshmirtz confronted Perry the Platypus. Perry was able to defeat Doofenshmirtz easily by getting rid of the amulet, which was later destroyed by Ohio himself. As such, Corn Colossus dies and the temple starts to break apart. Doofenshmirtz is last seen angrily fuming to a nervous Perry about the temple breaking apart. It is unknown what happened to both Doofenshmirtz and Perry afterwards; either they have died being crushed by the fallen temple, or they may have escaped to fight another day. Trivia * He is one of the three counterparts of Doofenshmirtz shown to be competent in doing evil (the others are Malifishmertz and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. * He is based upon Rene Belloq from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Gaolers Category:One-Shot Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains